Give you my SuperLuv
by KaterinaPond
Summary: A Shane Dawson fan fiction! I can't write summaries. What would happen if you found out, after 11 years, that you were childhood friends friends with one of your favorite YouTubers? Please read and review 3
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello again! Ok so while I'm writing this, I'm starting at 12.12 midnight and I can't sleep cus I had to much coffee and it's not wearing off because I've only started drinking it today :p I'll probably abandon this till the morning at around 1.45am XD also side note, check out Troye Sivan on YouTube. He's from Australia (where I live :)) how did something that attractive came out of this god forsaken country! Anyway, here's a Shane Dawson fan fiction for you utter horrification because I can't write for shit 3 I guess this is a bit AU because he's not going out with Liz bug in this :p

"Scarlette, wake up, we have to leave for the airport soon!" I heard my mum whisper as she gently shook my shoulder with cold hands to wake me up. I groaned and began to sit up as she scuttled out of the room.

"You have five minutes to get out of bed!" She shouted as she was walking up the hall. I reluctantly pulled my sheets off and clambered out of bed, tripping over my own clumsy feet. My clock read 7.30am. What. The. Flip. Why the hell was I awake so early!?

To start from the beginning, this is what had happened over the past few days.

My mother had informed me that my best friend from when I was 2-7 years old was coming back to Australia for a month after being in America for 11 years. Apparently we had become best friends from the moment we met each other, then his Mum decided they were moving to America and I haven't seen him since. Of what I remember his name was Shane but that's about it. I found that cool because one of my favorite YouTubers was called Shane. I thought for a second it might be him but, seriously. In the real world, what is the chance of that happening?

I didn't know what to expect, a person can change a lot in 11 years. What if he was some kind of creeper or he was like, a freaking axe murderer! I then realized that the chances of him being either of those was about as good as the chance I'm going to stop loving Nutella.

I jumped in the shower, quickly washing my hair and body, letting the warm water untangle what my hair had become overnight. I had ridiculously fine and oily hair, but it was really thick and reasonably long. I had dyed it fully blue as soon as my last year of school finished a few weeks ago. It wasn't as... Erm, vibrant, as it was before but it was still... Well, very blue.

I stepped out of the shower, drying my hair off with a towel and going back to my bedroom to get some clothes. I chose out a pair or black skinny jeans, my purple Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil shirt with my black trench coat and converses. I basically lived in this outfit; I think it creeps people out a bit.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and dashed out of my bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. The smell of tea was overwhelming.

"Morning Scar, do you want something to drink before we leave? We'll have proper breakfast when we get back." My Dad asked, holding up the kettle. He spoke fast and a bit rambley. I could tell he was nervous.

"Uhh, I'll have tea thanks." I said, smiling.

"Don't let the monster have anything to eat or drink, it'll just make her fatter and she'll crush the house." My older brother scowled at me.

"Shut-up peasant or I swear-" I spat at him before I was cut off by my mother.

"Don't talk to your brother like that! It's rude!" She frowned at me. And just like usual, she took the side of my brother. I didn't bother arguing, I'd been there before and it was not pleasant. I walked to the kitchen where dad was holding out my mocha. I took it and sat down at the table and opened my laptop, checking Tumblr, email and Facebook. Just the usual. My Tumblr was swamped with pictures of YouTubers, Doctor Who, and gifs of stupid shit I didn't think existed. The usual creepiness of the Internet. Facebook was my best friend Violette telling me through chat to check out a fan fiction she wrote about a walrus, some badgers and an otter or something like that at 3am when she was high on coffee (a/n this actually happened :p). I told her I was leaving for the airport soon, she didn't reply because she was asleep. Hmf, typical. Email was loads of fan fiction and Tumblr notifications. Nothing out of the ordinary.

I finished my mocha and placed it in the sink before shutting my laptop and shoving it into my bag.

"Ok, everyone in the car." Mum said, ushering everyone out the door. I grabbed my bag off the floor and started walking out the door toward the car, opening to door and sliding into my usual spot by the window. My brother sat in the seat furthest from mine thank god. Dad was driving and mum was in the passenger seat going on about something that happened 13 years ago. I took out my iPod and put my headphones in, putting 'Superluv' and 'We're my OTP' on loop.

The rest of the car ride was un-eventful. Got yelled at a bit for nothing, and then warned by dad for me and my brother to behave in front of our guests.

The airport was busy and loud. Full of people with big and small suitcases, some talking on their phones, some running in frustration of missing their flight.

We had to go through security to get to the gates where we were meeting out old friends. These things always freaked me out. I knew I had nothing to hide. But I was always paranoid they would find something. I put my iPod, laptop and bag onto the conveyor and walked through the scanner, holding my breath and trying not to look suspicious. I had to be pat down once in Finland, and I really didn't want a repeat of that. I almost shuddered at the thought. I collected my belongings on the other side and repackaged them into my bag, following the rest of my family to gate 12.

The plane had just landed and the first lots of exhausted and disheveled plane goers were re-uniting with their friends and family. I didn't know who I was looking for when it came to who we were meeting. I sort of remembered what the mother looked like but that was about it.

"There they are." Mum said. I immediately snapped my head around to the gate. Then proceeded to almost faint when I saw who was walking towards us.

Shane Freaking Dawson. And the rest of his family. But Shane. Holy shit.

I waited until they were closer to see if they were just going to walk past us. But they didn't. The stopped in front of us.

I just looked at them, mouth hanging open like a gold fish. I couldn't even say anything.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jerid and my brother talking and shaking hands and our parents hugging. I looked back at Shane, my mouth still wide open. He smiled at me and I swear I passed out. He stretched his arms out and pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed like a tomato and hugged him back harder and squealed like a bloody T-rex. I finally let go of him, still squealing a little.

"Mum, why the hell didn't you tell me that it was Shane fucking Dawson?" I asked.

"Language Scarlette! And I thought you knew." She replied.

"Before he comes into your room you better take down all your posters, you creep." My brother spat at me. Shane laughed.

"So I guess you're a fan then?" He whispered to me.

"Ha, I think 'fan' is a bit of an understatement." I whispered back.

A/N ok so first chapter finished. Should I continue this? I'm not sure if I should. Anyway, please please review and I'll give you a hug and a free cup of tea! I don't mind if it's telling me how bad this story was, all feedback is welcome J side note- hug and cup of tea may be virtual. Thanks everyone 3


	2. Chapter 2

A/N another chapters! Alright, only a few people even see this story, which is ok! But if you like it, please give me your opinion, it will only take a few minutes :) sorry for pestering you guys! Anyway, enjoy this chapter! :)  
On the ride back home in the car Shane and I chatted a but about his videos and started to reminisce on our childhood. I slowly started to remember all the things that had happened.  
"Why the fuck didn't I realize I used to be best friends with Shane Dawson?" I was thinking out loud.  
"I should've thought you would know about my videos!" He replied, laughing. I swear he was even more attractive in real life. His hair was so, everything.  
After we had talked for a while, all the awkwardness of meeting each other again had disappeared and I imagine this was what it was like before. Except we were older, and I had a massive freaking crush on him this time. Oh crap, did I just think that?  
"Scarlette? Snap out of it gurl!" Shane said, putting on his Shananay voice and snapping his fingers in front of my face.  
"Oh, right. Yeah? What is it?" I asked, giggling a bit.  
"We're at your house." He replied, laughing and smiling at me out of pity. We both climbed out of the car, going round to the boot to help get everyone's bags out of the car.  
"Scarlette, Shane will be sleeping in your room so Teresa can have the guest room and Jerid will sleep in your brothers room." My mum said nonchalantly as she started taking bags out of the car.  
"Yeah, and if you two try anything and I catch you. I will kill you both and bury you in a shallow grave in the backyard." Teresa added, laughing. My mum pretended to laugh but it was obviously fake. Shane's mum always seemed so funny in his videos, I was relieved to know she was the same in real life.  
Shane grabbed his bags from the back of the car. I offered to help him but he politely declined. I didn't think I would be able to carry them anyway, I was just trying to be polite. I led the way up the stairs to my room, not needing to turn the light on when we arrived because I thought just having my TARDIS string lights on made the room look cooler. Obviously the window was closed, I don't like it outside. Mum always goes on about my "vitamin D deficiency" because I don't get enough sunlight. I honestly don't care.  
"So yeah, this is my room. And those are my posters of you... Yeah, that just happened." I said, not knowing wether to laugh or be embarrassed. To my relief shane was laughing.  
"Uh, chuck your stuff in that chair over there and here's your bed." I continued, pointing to my arm chair on the other side of the room then sliding a trundle bed out from under my own. He placed his bags on the chair just as I heard a shout from the kitchen, the voice belonged to my dad.  
"Lunch is ready." He yelled so we would hear him up the stairs, before I even had a chance to respond, Shane replied.  
"Coming!" He yelled out. "Bitch, you gotta get your ghetto ass down stairs for lunch." Being Shananay again. This was going to take some getting used to.  
We walked down to the dining room for lunch where everyone was already sitting down. I guess it had gotten to late for breakfast so they decided to have lunch instead. I wasn't bothered, I never usually ate breakfast anyway.  
Shane sat down at the table and I sat opposite him, both of us taking lunch food off the plates laid out on the table.  
Once everyone had finished eating, all the plates were in the sink and everyone had retired to their rooms for the afternoon, Shane had to make a daily vlog to tell everyone he hadn't been in a plane crash. So once we were back in my room we decided to start.  
"Hey guys, it's Shane, and I'm in Australia! And yes, it's like a fucking oven here. No I'm kidding. It's the middle of winter! Also, I have befriended a kangaroo and entered an emu fight, a crocodile wrestling tournament and a wombat riding race." He teased. "But the real reason I'm here is because of this girl here." Shane continued, gesturing to me.  
"Hey there!" I said, waving to his iPhone. Shane spent a few minutes explaining what had happened with us and 11 years and that I was a big fan. He showed everyone all my posters of him and laughed.  
"Well, I'll keep you guys updated with what going on. I won't have time to make blogs everyday while I'm here, but we've already filmed the videos to be released every weekend for the rest of the month so don't worry about that. Ok, say good bye to the internet, Scarlette." Shane said.  
"Good bye Internet!" I replied. Talking to a camera was weird.  
"Ok, I love you guys." He continued, kissing his hands. "Bye!" He swooped his hands in and covered the camera, just like at the end of all of his videos. Without even bothering to edit, or even re watch the video, Shane pressed the upload button, titled the video "Crocodile Wrestling", and within a few minutes, it was on the Internet.  
"There, uploaded!" He said, turning off his phone and putting it back into his pocket.  
We just sat on my bed in awkward silence. I blushed as he looked around my room, looking at all my posters. I suddenly because very self conscious about how many there really were of him.  
"I can take them down, if you want. It must be creepy for you." I suggested, giggling a bit.  
"No, they're cool! You were a really big fan by the looks of it. How come you haven't freaked out yet?" Shane asked.  
"I have been freaking out the whole time. My family gets sick of my constant fan girling so I learn to not say anything. Right now, if you looked at my brain, it would be the shape of a mushroom cloud with the words "oh my fuck" tattooed on it... Yeah." I said calmly. Shane burst out laughing.  
"Going on what you just said, I don't know how to reply." He said.  
"I don't think I even know what I just said..." I replied, laughing. We talked, watched YouTube videos and listened to music until dinner time. We all ate pasta and the time passed very uneventfully, the usual idle chit chat among the adults. Immensely boring in my opinion and rather pointless. We packed away our dishes into the sink and sat down to watch a movie while the adults decided to go to bed. We sat down on the couch, bowls of ice cream in hand. For some reason, everyone thought it would be a good idea to watch the horror movie Shane acted in last year, "Smiley" I had seen the start of the trailer then quit because I couldn't bear it. And now it was night time, and you can imagine I wasn't very thrilled about the decision.  
Twenty minutes into the movie I was scared out of my brain. Something jumped out on the screen and I screamed a little, burying my head in Shane's shoulder. I didn't even mean to, it just... Happened. I felt his arm around my shoulders and the combination of butterflies and fear sandwiched together in my stomach was a feeling I couldn't even describe. Something happened on the screen, making me all tense again. I got a reassuring squeeze from Shane, calming me down a bit.  
After two hours of screaming, huddling and butterflies, the movie was over. Despite everything it was rather good. We all warily plodded up stairs, I think it made it a bit less scary seeming Shane was telling us all about filming it and the masks and things. Jerid and my brother waved their short good nights and left to go to sleep. I showed Shane to the bathroom so he could get ready for bed. He gratefully accepted, going into the bathroom with his case and locking the doors behind him. I went back to my bedroom, hanging my coat up on the back of the door in it sustain spot and replacing my clothes with my pajamas. Shane walked in a few minutes later as I finished brushing my teeth. I'm not sure if it was a mistake with my bedroom but there was a small bathroom coming off it, by the looks of thing the door was supposed to be on on the other side but the builders got it wrong or something. Either way, it was convenient for me. Shane was wearing his SPONGEBOB onesie I recognized from one of his vlogs.  
"Oh my gosh I didn't think you actually wore that as pajamas!" I exclaimed.  
"Of course I do!" He replied, as we both climbed into our own beds. I pulled the covers up to my chin, snuggling up in the blankets.  
"Night, Shane." I said, turning over to face him. Shit, he is attractive. No Scarlette, shut up  
"Good night, Scarlette." He replied, smiling.  
A/N chapter two finished! Please let me know what you thought of it! You guys are the best! Hope you liked it :P


	3. Chapter 3

A/N hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since a chapter on this story, or most of my others :P a review got me motivated to write some more of it :) Have you guys heard his new song Fuck Up? I love it! Ok, well have fun I hope you like this chapter!

I woke up the next morning to Shane, Jerid and my brother leaning over me, their hands all containing sharpies as they drew all kinds of unknown profanities on my skin in permanent marker. I watched as all three jolted back when my eyes opened, Jerid and my brother both forcing their markers into Shane's hand as they dashed out of the room giggling like little girls and yelling 'the kraken has awoken!' So I guess the parents were all out of the house this morning.

All Shane could do was stand there grinning like an idiot and trying not to laugh as I made my way to the bathroom, not caring where my bedsheets fell. I stared into the mirror and it only took me a few seconds to start laughing. Im not even going to try to describe what was on my face but, it was not what I expected. Just one cheek of my face was covered with little drawings of cute cats with speech bubbles that said 'fuck you'. I couldn't help but laugh even though this would be a bitch to get off my face. Shane just grinned at me, giggling at my reaction to all the rude kittens on my face. Eventually I scrubbed it all off.

We chased each other downstairs where Jerid and Christopher were already deep in playing an xbox game. After debating for a while we decided to make some pancakes for breakfast. I found out that all our adults had gone out for breakfast that morning and wouldn't be back till 1pm to do some shopping or some shit.

Shane and I, like everyone else, discovered never to let us cook pancakes because it quickly turns into a game of who can stick the most pancakes to the roof. We also discovered that pancakes are harder to get off roofs than would be expected by simple pancakes. Pro tip- don't put pancakes on your roof.

After cleaning the gooey monstrosities off the ceiling, the other siblings had moved off to go do... Whatever the fuck they do, so Shane and I put on some movies just as they came down the stairs. We all ended up sitting down on the couch and watching movies for the rest of the day. The parents came home, we greeter them but made no effort to leave the movie. They just rolled their eyes and dumped groceries on the kitchen bench before going off to do adult things like discuss politics and other boring things. The third movie was paused for dinner but we all returned to the couch with our plates, the same happened with dessert. By the sixth movie it was about 1.30 and I got fucking tired but eventually fell asleep.

I woke up leaning on something moving. After identifying the person I was leaning on as Shane, I started to relax again but not opening my eyes. Eavesdropping was one of my favorite past times.

"She likes you, you know that right?" I heard Christopher say. Woah bitch, grab me some popcorn this was going to be good.

"How would you know?" Shane whispered so as not to wake me up.

"It's a bit obvious. You like her so why not ask her out?" Jerid asked. Fuck were they talking about me?

"Shhh, your going to wake her up!" He whisper yelled. "We should all probably go to bed. Good night." Oh god they were talking about me! I expected him to leave me on the couch to sleep but apparently not.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me, cradling my body as i was carried up the stairs by Shane, laid down in bed with sheets pulled right up to my chin. He kissed me gently on the forehead and whispered goodnight before going to the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth.

I fell asleep before he came back with a smile on my face.

A/N Hii! Another chapter, there we go! Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review? Everyone have a nice day *hugs*


End file.
